daddy?
by strictlychuckandblair
Summary: Blair sleeps with Chuck at the blackout party but he still refuses to tell her how he feels so she returns to Marcus. However when back in new your Blair and Serena fear Blair may be pregnant. But who is Blairs baby daddy? Marcus? or Chuck?
1. Chapter 1

He watched as her eyes rolled back when he kissed her where he always knew she liked it. As he made his way back up to her ear he thought about asking her to have sex with him, but knew she wouldn't receive it well he whispered. "Does he know how beautiful you are?" He kissed her neck again. "Perfect?" He slipped his hand up her skirt and onto her thigh feeling skin. She inhaled sharply he could feel how turned on she was. "Come with me?"

She wanted to say no. She had to say no. But the words got stuck in her throat and she allowed him to lead her upstairs. She hated him so much because he had so much power over her every time he touched her she felt powerless. She knew were he was taking her she knew what he wanted and she hated herself, just a little bit, for wanting to go. She was with Marcus. A lord and she still couldn't resist the temptation of chuck bass. They were in her bedroom he just looked at her almost waiting for her to pull away or realise who she was with or who she was supposed to be with. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away he asked that question the same one he breathed that first night they spent together.

"Are you sure?" she smiled nodding.

"don't go soft on me now Bass." He saw the irony as if she could ever make a man go soft if he did then he was gay simple as. She pulled him to her again kissing him. He pulled her towards the bed he should feel guilty she had a boyfriend but the way he saw it Blair was his. He screwed up royally and what was supposed to be fixing him broke him even further, because he knew she would never trust him unless he said those words he couldn't say. He put it all the back of his mind he had to enjoy his night with the most amazing woman he'd ever met. He removed her dress kissing all down her body he entered her hearing her soft moans spurred him on. God he loved this woman if only he could tell her. When they both came he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms.

"Blair i-" His tongue swelled again words stuck in his throat.

"You what?"

"I-I-" He laid down fully. "I wish I had been more brave. I wish I wasn't terrified. I wish I hadn't listened to my father. And I wish I never let Blair Waldorf go." He fell asleep a few seconds after, she was stunned. Shocked. It wasn't the words she wanted but it meant more than anything he'd ever said to her, reluctantly she got dressed and kissed his cheek.

"You just stay here and sleep Bass I'll make sure no-one comes up. We'll talk later." She doubted they would and he couldn't hear her but it was all she could think to say to the boy currently in her bed, while her boyfriend was downstairs, worst part was she knew she should feel awful she cheated on a devoted Marcus but she couldn't she never could feel bad about sleeping with Chuck Bass.

Serena was looking for Blair, she hadn't seen her in a while. She gasped as she entered her room and saw Chuck asleep and from what she could see naked under the covers. She slapped him awake.

"Chuck!"

"Hey sis."

"What are you doing? Please tell me your a gigantic creep and she didn't just do what i think she did?" Chuck didn't say anything but she knew from his stupid smirk that they had. "Chuck why cant you just let her be happy?"

"Because I screwed up but I cant seem to let her go."

"Why?"

"Because she's hot."

"That's not it."

"She's great in bed?"

"Come on Chuck I know theres more to it."

"I love her." He'd said it and his tongue didn't swell or his throat. Now if only he could say it to her.

"Then you know what to do Chuck"

"You don't think I tried to tell her? I couldn't get the words out. At the white party I wanted to tell her, if i did everything would be okay. I messed up big time s I got scared and I was immature and I left her, to attempt to cheat on her, not that I could she was all I could think about."

"Tell her that bit then. If you cant tell her you love her give her something, an indication, something this proves she still chooses you."

"I seduced her she cant be held responsible."

"You know as well as I do Blair is incredibly strong. If she didn't want to do something she wouldn't. Not even Chuck Bass could change that. But I would get dressed before anyone else finds you in here. Im going to find Blair" She left the room quickly finding blair. "Kitchen now." Blair followed her.

"Tell me its not true. Tell me you didn't cheat on Marcus and theres a completely different reason Chuck's in your bed."

"S i'm sorry-" Blair looked genuinely upset and confused. Serena did feel for her it had to be Blair it had to be Blair that fell head over heels for Chuck Bass.

"What is it with him?"

"I don't know."

"He's hurt you so many times."

"I know."

"And you still love him."

"I do-"

"Come on blair you don't have to admit to me or yourself but its obvious."

"Right guess you never forget you first huh s? Well I guess you have. What was his name again? Oh wait you don't even know." Blair stormed out Serena wanted to be mad but she couldn't. She knew Blair and she knew she always lashed out at her when she was confused. And Blair Waldorf had a definite weakness when it came to Chuck Bass.

The party died down Blair kept the fake smile plastered on her face, all the while her brain reeling from earlier events. She was a cheater. She'd never cheated ever before. And with Chuck who she swore she hated yet couldn't help the crazy butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of his words earlier that night. She kissed Marcus goodbye and went to her room. When she got back Chuck was sat on her bed.

"Chuck what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk what happened-"

"Was a mistake chuck."

"But was it? Don't tell me you don't feel it. What he had it's still there."

"Chuck i'm not your toy. you can't get me then drop me, and pick me back up when your bored."

"That's not what it is."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know." He backed away. "God I don't know."

"Well you need to go and figure that out for yourself. This didn't happen Chuck. Im not leaving Marcus when I don't even know what you want. Or if your even being honest. I can't keep doing this bass."

"I'm sorry." He left before she could say another word he had to go and get drunk he bumped into Nate.

"Nathaniel joining me for a drink?" Nate could tell his friend was upset he nodded.

"Plan didn't work huh?"

"it worked i just want more than I thought I did."

"You slept with her?"

"Yes Nathaniel." The pair had consumed more than there fair share of alcohol.

"So what happened? If you slept with her you got what you wanted."

"That's not what I want. I want her. I want her back Nate. I just want her."

"Then fight for her. Don't give up Chuck she's hurt but she hasn't given up on you. Not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot i try to update as much as a can but i've fractured my hand:/ it's really painful shit anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully i can upload some more soon.**

The next few months Chuck had tried all he could to get Blair back. He had been there every time she was out with Marcus he made sure he was there he sent her flowers and gifts just to remind her that he cared even if he couldn't say those words to her, he knew his advantage was that she couldn't avoid him even if she wanted to he could be around her at school however Marcus was a lord so he had to work harder to push blair to see they belonged together even though he messed up. But she wasn't having any of it which only made him more determined than ever to get her back. Serena and Blair were in Blair's bedroom.

"Okay sickness?" She nodded. "Dizziness?" She nodded again. "Sore boobs?" Again she nodded. "Loss of appetite or increased appetite?" Nodding again. "Missed period?" Blair's eyes widened. "B how late are you?" Blair refused to look at Serena but she could see how upset the girl was. She placed placed a comforting arm on her she knew she had to be careful it took 30 seconds for Blair to shut her out.

"Serena it probably means nothing, I mean it doesn-"

"Blair? How late are you?"

"Three and a half weeks."

"B you need to take a test."

"I cant i'm so scared."

"Look at least that way we can rule it out."

"Will you get one for me?"

"Of course." Serena purchased the test, and arrived back at the Waldorf penthouse. Blair took the test and left it in the bathroom. Going back out to Serena.

"Now we wait."

"Yes. It will be okay b. Marcus is a good guy." Blair just looked down guiltily. "It is Marcus's right?"

"Yeah. I- you know if I even am then it's probably Marcus's."

"Blair?" Serena gave Blair that look when she knew if she lied sh would be in big trouble.

"Or Chuck's."

"But thats was over two months ago right? You said that was the last time."

"I'm so sorry s. I didn't mean to. It was a month ago, I was upset my mother had been on my back about god knows what, Marcus was acting weird and we were fighting. So i went home and he was sat on my sofa, with flowers and chocolates, before i could even say anything he said I heard you had a rough day and thought id try and make it better. I broke down he comforted me and one thing led to another we slept together."

"You slept with him again?"

"5 times. But I guess we got a little carried away and we Didn't really use protection."

"Come on it will be okay. Let's go see if you actually are pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know this ones short should have the next one up soon. Basically i rewrote half the story i re-read it and i really didn't like it but i thought of a much better direction for the story to go so yeah re-writing it. Just to clear up any confusion Blair and Chuck slept together twice in this story once at the Hamptons during the blackout and the second time was in back in new York and that the story Blair is telling Serena hope you enjoy the story so far.**

They went into the bathroom picking up the test Blair had placed on the windowsill. 'pregnant' the test said in bold letters. Blair broke down on the floor crying. Serena sat next to her pulling her into her arms.

"It will be okay Blair."

"How? I'm not even 18 and I'm pregnant. I don't even know who the father is."

"Come on. Lets go and see the doctor and they can do a DNA test."

"They can?"

"Yes." Blair allowed Serena to take her and have the test done. Her doctor told her she could come and collect the results in a week.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No I just want to go home i'm tired."

"Okay b."

"Will you stay with me? Derota can make us some food for later. I just need a nap."

"Of course"

Blair spent the next week off school. She didn't want to risk bumping into chuck she knew he would know ,just by looking at her, that something was wrong. She went to the doctors at the end of the week to collect the envelope with her future. She put it in her desk draw and hadn't read it when Serena phoned at lunch.

"Well? What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it."

"Blair open it now!"

"I can't"

"Yes you can. It's better you know whose it is." She picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Okay it says mother Blair Waldorf. Father Charles Bass."

"Blair?"

"I-i-i i'm having Chuck's baby. For real oh my god I feel sick." She run to the toilet to throw up.

"Blair? You okay?"

"Yeah this morning sickness is a bitch. Look s i have to go. I have to call Chuck"

"Blair please don't tell him over the phone?"

"I wont. I promise I have to go. Bye s."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Also you can most definitely have a DNA test while pregnant most doctors wont do it because there a chance of miscarriage and they don't want it to be a deciding factor in a termination however it can be done don't believe me research it your self. I'll try and make theese chapters longer in future but for now enjoy. Adios.**

"I-i-i i'm having Chuck's baby. For real oh my god I feel sick." She run to the toilet to throw up.

"Blair? You okay?"

"Yeah this morning sickness is a bitch. Look s i have to go. I have to call Chuck"

"Blair please don't tell him over the phone?"

"I wont. I promise I have to go. Bye s."

"Bye b." She dialled chuck breathing deeply. Trying to keep calm.

"Waldorf? Serena said you were sick? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit of sickness. I'll be back in school Monday."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important"

"I'll be 15 minuets."

He arrived in 10 went straight up to her room.

"Blair what is it?"

"I'm pregnant Chuck."

"What?" She put the piece of paper in his hands which he read. "Mine?" She nodded her head. He just stood staring.

"Chuck? Say something."

"Blair I need to process all this. I have to-" He left leaving the paper on her bed. She shoved it in her draw again and began to cry. A couple hours later she phoned Serena.

"S?"

"B? What's wrong?'

"Chuck left. He said he needs to process but s please come with me to the clinic. I cant do this on my own."

"B you need to calm down. Remember how you felt when you found out you were pregnant? That's how he feels right now. Just wait if you haven't heard from him by tomorrow we'll figure it out."

"Okay."

Chuck didn't know how long he had been at the bar drinking. But school must of been out cause Nate sat next to him.

"You gunna tell me what this is about?"

"Blair's pregnant."

"I'm sorry man you know Blair you haven't-"

"It's mine" Nate's eyes widened.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I had to process then I left and here I am. I just don't know what the fuck to do."

"What's the problem? You love her right?"

"I never said-"

"Come on Chuck we both know you do."

"Okay so I do."

"Then what are you doing here telling me that? And not at Blair's telling her it."

"I'm scared Nate. I'm gunna fuck it up .I need to grow up before I have a child."

"It's too late grow up now. You've got 9 months to fix up. If Blair take's you back, which I think she will, she doesn't expect you to be absolutely perfect. You can make small mistakes and she will forgive you. All you have to do is make a huge effort but it will be worth it because you love her. For me it wasn't because I wasn't as in love with her as I thought."

"Your right. I just need to sober up first." Serena approached the boys.

"Chuck I know your scared, but you need to fix this. Blair called me upset you had walked out. She thinks you want nothing to do with her and the baby. She asked me to take her to the clinic I don't know if thats true, if you really don't want anything to do with them, but if you do go now. If you really love her you'll go because if you walk away from her now you wont ever get her back." This sobered Chuck instantly.

"I have to go." And that was the first time either had seen Chuck Bass run.

He arrived at Blair's running up the stairs and into her room.

"Blair!"

"Chuck? What are you doing here you made it clear how you feel about this."

"No I didn't. Blair look i'm sorry I was scared, but Serena she said you wanted to go to the clinic? How could you do that without talking to me first."

"I just I don't think I would've gone through with it. But your Chuck Bass fatherhood isn't part of the plan."

"Your right it wasn't but it's happening. I'm not going to abandon my baby Blair. There's nothing you can say that will make do that. My father hates me and I know how shitty that is so I want to be a good dad. I want to be a family."

"Chuck if you want to be in this baby's life i'm not going to stop you. But just because i'm having your baby doesn't mean we are going to be together."

"But Blair-"

"No Chuck. I have told you twice, if you want to be with me, you know what you have to say. A baby doesn't change that. I understand we have to get along ,we have to be friends, but we don't have to be together. I wont forget everything i stood for just because i'm pregnant."

"Blair please can we just-"

"No chuck. Just just go i'm tired. I want to go to bed. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay blair. But i'm not giving up on us." He turned and walked away as soon as he left Blair threw herself on the bed. She felt confused she was relieved when she found out it was Chuck's, As scared as she was, but a part of her wished it wasn't. There was no way for her to cut that Basshole out of her life now. She just had to remember her terms and not give in. She knew he wouldn't stop so she had to be strong. Easier said than done.


End file.
